La niña amada por la noche la venganza de la diosa
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Continuación de "La niña amada por la noche". Cuando su madre despertó, Elías llenó de amor a Satsuki y ella finalmente es pareja de Ruth; pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas y el nuevo embarazo de Chise la pone una vez más en peligro. ¿Qué será de Satsuki al reencontrarse con el Ciervo y saberse la prometida de un dios? RuthxOc, SilkyxOc, LindelxOc.
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Continuación de " **La niña amada por la noche** ". Si un embarazo normal puso en peligro la vida de Chise ¿qué se espera de un embarazo doble? Cuando le dieron la noticia de que sería madre de nuevo; Chise sonrió nuevamente; sin embargo no todo es color de rosas y su vida peligra nuevamente. No conforme con ello; Satsuki conoce al dios del inframundo, el cual queda cautivado con su singular belleza y le desea por esposa. Satsuki se mantiene al margen más la oferta tentadora de salvar la vida de su madre a cambio de su mano en matrimonio.

¿Qué será de ella?

¿Ruth lo permitirá?

¿El dios se apiadara de ella?

 **Episodio I**

 **Encuentro predestinado.**

El tiempo transcurrió. Satsuki creció. Chika creció. La apariencia de Ruth no cambió en lo absoluto. Silky se mantuvo joven y hermosa, sin que el paso del tiempo le afectase. En los siguientes años; Elías y Chise fueron bendecidos por un par de gemelos. Una hermosa niñita, completamente humana –salvo los pequeños cuernos, asomándose por su cabeza–, de cabellos pelirrojos, con las puntas naranjas. Brillantes ojos, verde aguamarina. Piel de porcelana y sonrisa radiante. Fue bautizada con el nombre de Elizabeth. La menor, no menor encantadora que su hermana mayor; cuya única diferencia fue su notable habilidad para la magia. Fue bautizada con el extraño nombre de Ikaros.  
Pero… no es tan sencillo…

.

.

.

–24 de diciembre, noche buena–

El cambio de estaciones es prioridad en la vida de todo mago. Satsuki –entrados en sus quince años–, sonríe tiernamente ante las muestras de cariño por parte de su padre a su querida madre. Ha transcurrido ya cinco años desde el despertar de Chise. Como se sabe, ante su próxima muerte, Chise utilizo un antiguo hechizo que le permitió salvarse de la muerte. A consecuencia, durmió por diez años; años en los cuales Satsuki fue criada tanto por su hermano y la reina Tatiana. Afortunadamente ella despertó y ha estado gozando de buena salud, enseñándoles a sus hijos el antiguo arte de la magia.

El pensamiento de Satsuki fue interrumpido por Ruth; quien volvió a su forma humana y colocó tímidamente su cabeza en su hombro. Ella sonrió, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y depositando un suave beso. Casto y puro; dado los extremos celos que su padre y hermano suelen tener cada que ella demuestra su amor a la criatura mágica. Palideció al sentir el mirar de su padre. Volteó a mirarle y rio nerviosa.

– ¿Sucede algo, Elías?– Chise salió en defensa de su hija.

–… Nada… simplemente una sensación de molestia se apoderó de mi pecho– aferró su mano a su pecho.

Chise rio –Nunca fuiste bueno el controlar tus celos– aclaró.

–Esa parte definitivamente mi hermano la heredó– confirmo Satsuki – ¿no es así, Silky–san?– miró a la banshee.

Silky sonrió –Chika–kun se preocupa por ti, después de todo eres su hermanita– dicho eso, se dispuso a hacer la cena.

Se levanta –Te ayudaré– anunció Satsuki. Se acercó a la banshee, dejando atrás a su novio y decidida a mostrarle sus habilidades culinarias.

.

.

.

– ¡Iré al bosque mamá!– Satsuki salió de la casa, sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de su madre. Desde que tiene memoria, su padre le prohibió ir sola al bosque en estas fechas; sin embargo tras el despertar de su madre, le dieron más libertad, lo cual agradece internamente.

Satsuki camina apresuradamente por el bosque, buscando el mandato que le encargo su madre. Lleva un pantalón, blusa decorada con diferentes estampados, una bufanda rosa tejida a mano por Silky, botines y un abrigo grueso. En sus manos lleva su bastón, el cual fue forjado con ayuda de Angélica, su mentora. Bostezó, dejando salir un poco de vapor y aspirando el fresco aroma de la noche. Ella sonrió. Sus cabellos rojizos se movieron con la suave brisa y se detuvo a observar el árbol que esta en su presencia.

–Así que esto es muérdago– susurró. Apunto a una mata con su bastón, recitando un hechizo por lo bajo. Al instante, varias ramas con espinas le rodean, las cuales viajan por sí solas en dirección hacia la mata; cortándola y sosteniéndola – ¿Debería ser suficiente?– se pregunto –No importa… Ya que es una oportunidad, debería disfrutar más del bosque– sonrió. Satsuki repitió nuevamente su hechizo y una mata más cayó. Utilizando una manta, envolvió ambas matas de muérdago y se dispuso a regresar, dado que esta oscureciendo y por sí misma no puede defenderse de los peligros que el bosque alberga.

Entonces se detuvo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Y entonces lo vio. Tan claro. En dirección a ella, una figura se fue asomando. Satsuki se congeló, sin saber que hacer con ello. Su padre siempre le advirtió sobre los dioses gobernantes del inverno. El dios del inframundo. Y la diosa cuyo símbolo no recuerda. Solo a él. Misteriosamente se sintió atraída por el dios del inframundo. Entonces se sonrojó levemente. El ciervo, mitad humano –con unos abdominales que le hacen justicia–, mitad ciervo; avanza hacia ella. En su lomo, la diosa que le acompaña, mira desinteresadamente lo que le rodea. Satsuki tiró el bulto al suelo, sintiéndose atraída por aquel misterioso ser. No es el sentimiento cálido que le rodea cada que tiene contacto alguno con Ruth; sino un sentimiento que la hace arder por dentro.

El ciervo notó su presencia, al igual que la diosa. Su instinto le dice que debe correr. Pero ella no puede, dado que se siente atraída por aquel misterioso ser. Quiere estar en su lomo, acariciando sus pectorales todo el día. Quiere besar sus labios; conocer como lucen sus ojos tras aquella máscara y sobretodo quiere ser poseída por él. Quiere que sus manos recorran su cuerpo, quiere que sus labios besen los suyos y quiere más que nada en el mundo, sentir su virilidad entre sus piernas. Y entonces el hechizo se rompe. Ruth hizo presencia a su lado, dejando en el suelo una rama con una flor, tomó a Satsuki entre sus brazos y utilizó magia para llevarle lejos de allí; llevándose consigo el muérdago y dejando atrás la tentación de su amada.

El ciervo avanzó, llevando una espada entre sus manos. Llegó, deteniéndose al ver el regalo de Ruth. Bajo su mano y lo recogió, oliéndolo. Una sensación de calidez inundo su frío corazón. Sonrió para sí mismo y continuó su camino, llevando en sus dedos el regalo de Ruth. La diosa miró a su compañero, sin tomarle importancia sobre lo sucedido.

–… Es ella ¿cierto?... La elegida por la noche– murmuró la diosa.

–… Es cierto– dijo para sí mismo el dios.

.

.

.

Apareció estrepitosamente en la cocina; cayendo en la mesa. Uno encima del otro y arruinando el banquete. Chise palideció al sentir la ira en Elías y aún más al ver a Chika entrar y observar la escena. Chika amenaza al instante a Ruth con su bastón.

–Silky– pronuncio Chise.

Silky toma el rostro de Chika en sus manos, besándolo. Chika se sonrojo de pies a cabeza; haciendo imposible el distinguir su rostro del cabello. Chise sonrió nerviosa, imitando a Siky y tomando el rostro de Elías, besándolo sutilmente en la mejilla. Ruth suspiró, bajándose de la mesa y mirando a Elías. A través de su vínculo, supo la verdad y miró a su hija con preocupación.

–Elías… El dios del invierno sabe de Satsuki– anunció, preocupado. Desde hace diez años, Ruth ha velado por Satsuki; dada que su existencia tiene como propósito el ser ofrecida por los humanos como sacrificio para dicho dios. Si bien no se preocupo –dada las medidas extremas que adoptaron Elías y Angélica–; todo cambió cuando Satsuki cruzó miradas con El ciervo.

Ante aquello, Elías miró a su hija –Satsuki– apunto con su bastón a su hija –Tengo que sellar tu poder mágico– miró a Chise –Es por su bien– simplificó.

Satsuki palideció. Su padre nunca amenazó con sellar lo único que la hacía distinta del resto. Satsuki se siente poderosa al utilizar magia. Se siente diferente. Única. Y su padre le esta negando ese derecho de nacimiento. Tomó su bastón entre sus manos, recito furiosa un hechizo e inmediatamente se vio rodeada de hadas. Satsuki le dirigió una mirada que denota cuan molesta se encuentra y desapareció, seguida de las hadas.

Ruth suspiró. Silky abraza a un sonrojado Chika. Chise miró a su esposo y supo que si viene s por su bien, no le da la razón. Chise tomó su bastón, recito unas palabras y partió de la casa, siguiendo a su querida hija. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose en el bosque, rodeado de árboles durmientes y nieve por doquier; en el centro de todo aquello, se encuentra Satsuki, reprimiendo su ira y golpeando a puño limpio el árbol más cercano en señal de molestia. Chise suspiró, acercándose con cuidado de no hacer nada indebido. Entonces se detuvo, tomando entre sus manos una rama con una flor y ocultándose, más manteniéndose atenta a lo que sus ojos ven. El gran y temeroso dios del inframundo. El ciervo, avanza a donde se encuentra su hija, mirándole con curiosidad.

Satsuki escucho un sonido, dejando su ira y volteando. Entonces lo vio. Alto. Robusto. Una mezcla entre humano y animal. Satsuki sonrió sin saberlo, extendiendo su mano. El ciervo hizo lo mismo, rozando sus dedos. Una corriente eléctrica entró a su cuerpo, a través de la punta de los dedos. Satsuki sonrió. El ciervo también.

–… ¿Qué haces en este lugar?– preguntó Satsuki –Hace frio… Por más dios que seas, te dará un resfriado– dijo irónicamente.

– ¿Qué es un resfriado?– El ciervo se acerco, profundizando el contacto entre sus manos.

–Es una enfermedad– contesto Satsuki. Toda molestia de su cuerpo desapareció ante el contacto de sus manos –Si no te curas, puedes morir– curveo una tímida sonrisa –aunque en tu caso, dudo que eso suceda– aclaró.

– ¿Tú morirás?– El ciervo abandono su mano, acariciando cual terciopelo de seda su rostro.

–Algún día– dijo Satsuki, llevando su mano encima de la mano del Dios –Es tarde… debería volver a casa– dio inicios de alejarse, más el Dios le toma por la cintura y la acerca a su cuerpo; abrazándola –eh– se sorprende.

–No quiero– dijo el Dios –No permitiré que mueras– la alejó de sí, entregándole un frasco –Toma… Una vez que estés harta de ellos; bebe de él y ven a mí– le da la espalda, avanzando lejos –Hasta entonces… Te estaré esperando– su figura desapareció en la nieve.

Satsuki se sorprendió, mirando con curiosidad el frasco. Miró por donde se fue y encontró a la Diosa; quien le ve divertida, para luego ser llevada por una ventisca. Satsuki suspiró, preguntándose que fue todo aquello.

–Satsuki– hablo Chise, saliendo de su escondite.

Satsuki volteó –mamá– sonrió, acercándose a ella y abrazándola. Satsuki es idéntica a su madre; más conservando la gran altura y el talento para la magia de su padre.

–Mi niña… ¿Qué fue todo eso?– pregunto seria. Chise –cortesía del vinculo que comparte con Ruth– conoce a ciencia cierta que su hija posee el talento de atraer a los dioses; quienes se han de debatir por su mano en matrimonio, sin embargo los humanos ignorantes siempre terminan sacrificando a los que son como ella y esto nunca se llevo a cabo. También sabe que si ella decide tomar el líquido que contiene el frasco, vivirá al lado de dicho Dios como su esposa. Eternamente.

–No tengo idea– sonrió –Simplemente me molesto la actitud de padre y decidí venir aquí– señalo el lugar.

–No me refiero a ello– negó Chise –Te estoy preguntando por que el ciervo del invierno se portó de tal manera– dijo severa más dulce.

Satsuki suspiró –Así ha sido siempre– se justificó –He venido a este lugar desde el día en el cual me perdí hace diez años… siempre es lo mismo… Me encuentro al Ciervo, habla conmigo y se va, dejándome regalos extraños y despidiéndose de la misma forma…– le enseña el frasco –Pero es curioso… siempre ha sido plantas cuyas propiedades mágicas son difíciles de hallar en estos días, pero esta vez fue una simple botella, me pregunto que tendrá…– intento abrirla más Chise le detuvo.

–El ciervo solo le regala cosas preciadas a su futura esposa– dijo seria –Hija… En el momento en el cual aceptaste los regalos, te convertiste en su prometida– declaró –Tu padre intenta salvarte de tu destino y por ello decidió sellar tu magia y enviarte a una escuela de humanos– sonrió, acariciando su mejilla –pero al final la decisión será tuya… Escuchaste al Ciervo… si te cansas de esta vida puedes tomar el líquido e ir con él– sonrió triste.

– ¿No me detendrás?– pregunto Satsuki.

–… Quiero hacerlo… De hecho me aterra la idea de esposarte con un Dios– se sinceró –Me preocupa que elegiste amar a Ruth… Es una criatura mágica, mi familiar y cuando muera…– hizo un trago amargo.

–amo a Ruth por quien es… Sé sobre su contrato y las consecuencias de amarlo… Acepte ello. Amare a Ruth y te amare a ti aún cuando ya no estén en este mundo– dijo segura –Si después de ello el dolor en mi corazón es insoportable, consideraré la oferta del Dios– confirmó.

–Esa es mi niña– beso su frente –Es tarde, debemos volver o Elías se preocupara– dijo sonriente.

–Tranquila– señalo a las hadas, las cuales le rodean, felices de verlas.

– ¡Es nuestro petirrojo!

– ¡Y viene acompañada de "La niña amada por la noche"!

– ¡que felicidad!

– ¡Feliz Yulie!

– ¿Quieren ir a su hogar?

– ¡Les ayudaremos!

– ¡Protección mágica para nuestra niña amada y el fruto de su amor!

.

.

.

–Padre– hablo Chika, preocupado.

–Tranquilo… Las hadas aman demasiado tanto a Chise como a Satsuki, las traerán a salvo– Elías bebe de su té.

–Eso no me tranquiliza– suspira –Después de todo una "slay vega" y una "elegida por la noche", solas a estas horas en el bosque; es una mala combinación– Chika bebe de su té.

–No tienes de que preocuparte hijo mío… Satsuki es la prometida del Ciervo… no me agrada la idea pero él le protegerá de todo mal– Elías suelta un suspiró al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

– ¡Hemos llegado!– aparece Chise.

Silky se levanta del asiento, recibiendo a su señora y a la señorita en sus brazos –bienvenida– sonrió suavemente.

–hemos llegado Silky nee– dijo Satsuki.

Ante ello, Chika se sonrojó levemente. En cambio Silky si bien su expresión no cambió, un suave color carmín adorno su rostro. Chise sonrió ante la expresión de los enamorados. Elías se mantuvo en silencio.

– ¿Dónde estabas?– el modo padre protector se activo al instante en Chika.

–En el bosque donde siempre me encuentro al Ciervo– dijo Satsuki con naturalidad, mirando a sus seres queridos, asombrados –Me dio esto– enseño la botella.

Elías le arrebató la botella, la colocó en el suelo y apunto con su bastón. Recito un hechizo e intento destruirla; más esta permaneció intacta. Intento nuevamente. Fracasando. Otra vez. Otro fracaso. Chika se unió a ello, intentando destruirla.

– ¡Chika!– Silky levanto la voz, abrazando a su novio por detrás.

– ¡Elías!– llamo Chise, imitando a Silky.

–Chise– Elías bajo sus defensas.

–Silky– Chika miró a su novia, preocupado.

–Si el Ciervo le ha elegido, solo nos resta asimilarlo– dijo Silky.

– ¡Pero!– Chika se zafa de ella – ¡Tenemos que salvarla; solo tiene quince años!... ¡Tiene una vida por delante, hechizos que aprender, magia que ejecutar y una familia que formar!...– ante el comentario, Satsuki y Ruth se sonrojaron – ¡Ella prometió cuidar de los dragones una vez este preparada para ello!... ¡Ruth prometió cuidarla!– levanta la voz. Finas lágrimas hacen presencia en su rostro; haciendo sentir mal a Silky –… ese Ciervo no solo puede venir a hacer lo que quiera… Ser un Dios no le da ese derecho– justificó.

–Elías– Chise miró a su esposo – ¿Hay algo que pueda hacerse? Si es posible, quiero que Satsuki elija por sí misma con quien casarse– dijo seria.

Elías guardo silencio –… Hace tiempo un humano similar a Satsuki nació… Los humanos, pensando que el Dios en cuestión quería su vida; la ejecutaron… El Dios estalló en ira, destruyendo la aldea y salvando a su prometida de la hoguera… Ella murió en sus brazos y el Dios, experimentando por primera vez el amor; aprisiono el alma de la doncella en un objeto al azar y este se perdió con el paso del tiempo… Se dice que si el Dios se reencuentra con ella, quedará satisfecho– Elías suspiro –Pero es solo un mito Chise… No se ha demostrado la existencia de dicho objeto– analiza.

– ¡Lo encontrare!– dijo Chise, decidida –Lo encontrare en caso de que Satsuki no desee casarse– ante aquello, guardo silencio al ver la expresión de Ruth –yo…– bajó su mirada.

–… No puedes– Ruth dijo seguro –Estas embarazada ¿cierto?– aquella noticia hizo eco en los presentes –y no lo niegues… Siento los malestares matutinos– lo último lo dijo con asco.

Silencio total.

Angélica entró a la cocina, golpeando fuertemente a Elías – ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que mantengas tus manos quietas, pervertido?– dice enojada.

Elías fue enviado al suelo –No es mi intención ponerla en peligro– se justifico.

– ¡Hay un límite en ello mago depravado! ¡Ella es una "slay vega"; entiende que mientras más se fuerce su vida peligra!– comienza a golpearlo sin piedad; seguida extrañamente por Chika.

–Silky– Chise miró a su amiga, quien negó con la cabeza –Satsuki– miró a su hija, suplicando con la mirada.

–… Entiendo– Satsuki suspiró, se acerco a donde esta su hermano, levantando su pie y dejándolo caer con fuerza en la cabeza de este.

Silky se acerco, sosteniendo a su inconsciente novio en brazos. Satsuki sostuvo en sus manos un objeto que Chise identifico como algo un pepino de mar. Satsuki se acerco a Angélica, susurrándole algo al oído. Esta se puso roja, dejando de moler a golpes a Elías; quien intento reponerte para luego ser golpeado por Satsuki, enviándolo nuevamente al suelo sin conocimiento alguno. Chise suspiró.

–Madre– Satsuki miró determinada a Chise –… Tengo algo importante que hacer, así que iré a pedir ayuda– dicho aquello, salió de la cocina; decidida.

–Ruth– Chise miró a su familiar, quien se transformó en su forma bestial –Ten cuidado– dijo sonriente, acariciando suavemente su vientre.

Ruth no dijo nada; simplemente se marcho. Salió de la cocina al pasillo, donde Satsuki se encuentra; meditando sus futuras acciones. Sus mejillas pálidas –a causa de la noticia– adquieren un tono carmín al notar la presencia del familiar de su madre. Sonrió, extendiendo su mano hacia Ruth. Este inmediatamente se acercó, transformándose en su forma humana y abrazando por la cintura a su novia, depositando un beso en sus labios. Satsuki se sonrojo al sentir la lengua de Ruth, invadir ferozmente su cavidad bucal, iniciando una lucha con su lengua. El sonrojo en ella aumento al sentir las manos de Ruth debajo de su ropa. Y la imagen del Dios, ofreciéndole una rosa roja, vino a su mente. Satsuki se separó de Ruth, dando respiraciones profundas, en busca de regular su ritmo.

–… Irás en busca del Dios ¿cierto?– pregunto Ruth, extrañamente serio.

–… Es el Dios de la Muerte– dijo Satsuki, cortante –si mi mano ofrecida en matrimonio asegura la supervivencia de mi madre… Lo haré– dijo seria –yo… Me esposare con el Ciervo– dijo segura de sí misma.

–No importa lo que hagas… No puedo detenerte ¿cierto?– pregunto serio. La expresión del chico cada vez se muestra mas seria y Satsuki teme por ello.

–… Es mi madre– se acerca, acariciando su mejilla –y entiende que si ella muere; te perderé– dijo con voz cortante.

–Y entiende que no estaré de brazos cruzados si aceptas la propuesta del Ciervo– dijo Ruth, alejando la mano de su novia.

Suspira –No dejaras que vaya ¿cierto?– dijo directamente.

–… Si dejare que vayas– da un paso atrás –pero no me pidas que este de acuerdo si ni siquiera me has consultado… ¿Sabes? Esto no se parece a una relación sana… Tomas tus propias decisiones sin consultármelo primero– dijo serio –No me quedare a ver como esto termina– sentenció, regresando a su forma bestial –iré a la tumba de Elizabeth… Si he de morir ha de ser en su tumba– declaró, caminando hacia la puerta y usar su boca para abrirla –… Lo siento Chise– pensó, utilizando su vínculo y comunicarse.

.

.

.

En la cocina; Chise simplemente sonrió tristemente. Abrazo su propio cuerpo y con voz temblorosa, dijo –Te veré en el más allá… Mi compañero de por vida– declaró Chise, bajo la mirada de Silky.

.

.

.

La puerta se cerró. Satsuki se mantuvo en la entrada, reteniendo sus propias lágrimas. Se fue. Así sin decir nada más, se fue. Ella toma decisiones en base a lo que cree conveniente para sus seres queridos; como aquella vez su propio padre tomó la decisión de transferir la maldición del dragón a su propio cuerpo, con tal de preservar la vida de su madre; en consecuencia dicha maldición fue heredada a ella, quien cargo con ello la mayor parte de su vida, hasta que fue disipada por el Ciervo. Quizás principalmente por ello quiere esposarse con él, porque le salvó la vida; pero la razón de mayor peso es salvar a su propia madre. Ella sabe a ciencia cierta lo que es crecer en completa soledad –su padre cuido de su madre casi la mayor parte de su infancia; Chika le consideraba la causante del estado deplorable de su propia madre y Silky se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a su hermano que dudó del cariño de la banshee–; salvo las enseñanzas de Angélica y los entrenamientos en las montañas en compañía de los dragones; además de sus visitas fugitivas al "Reino de las hadas". Y muy en lo profundo de su corazón, los encuentros con el Ciervo; quien le enseño que clase de plantas utilizar para protegerse de las bestias extrañas que siempre aquejaban a su madre en el pasado. Y no permitirá que aquel par de pequeños pase por lo mismo que ella; aún si le cuesta su relación con Ruth.

Entonces… Abrió la puerta. Y todo se volvió completamente negro para ella.

.

.

.

Continuara…

Bien, definitivamente esto no es lo planeado pero se esta haciendo por sí solo. Es sencillo escribir las reacciones de Satsuki; dado que se parece en Chise en anteponerse a los demás antes que ella misma. Pero Satsuki tiene entrenamiento en defensa personal –cortesía de Alice– y conocimiento mágico más allá de un mago normal –dado que esta puede tocar el núcleo de la vida misma–. En fin; espero y les guste tanto como a mí. Adiós.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episodio II**

 **El contenedor**

Satsuki abrió los ojos, pesadamente. Ella intento despertarse, más una fuerza más allá de la comprensión humana se lo impidió. Entonces Satsuki sintió un escalofrío, de aquellos que calan lo más profundo del alma y entonces lo comprendió. Esta frente a un dios. Más desconoce a ciencia cierta a que dios; dado que solo conoce al Ciervo y su acompañante; dado que son gobernantes del invierno y ella suele estar en casa para esas fechas –su trabajo como guardián de dragones consume la mayor parte de su tiempo; y su tiempo libre lo comparte con los que ama, delegando casi siempre a Ruth–. Por gracia del señor, sus ojos finalmente logran visualizar lo visto; encontrando a una jovencita más o menos de la edad de Chika –20 años, exactamente–. Su aspecto va más allá de un mortal –al igual que su presencia– e inmediatamente determino que está en serios problemas. La hermosa joven, de largos cabellos platinados, ojos escarlatas y piel suave y tersa; mira atentamente cada reacción de Satsuki; curiosa por ella.

–Quien eres tú– dijo seria, Satsuki. Utilizó su propia magia para corroer las sogas que la mantienen inmovilizada; más se dio cuenta que están encantadas.

–Es magia antigua… al menos que seas un paladín, me temo que no has de romperlas por completo– dijo la chica, sonriendo suavemente.

–La magia antigua no es reto alguno para mí– declaro Satsuki, segura de sí misma –sólo necesito tiempo– dijo seria, tratando de liberarse.

–La necromancia es una magia poco común; te recomiendo mantener tu distancia de ella o te consumirá– rio suavemente.

–No práctico necromancia… Soy lo suficientemente lista como para saber que esa magia corrompe el alma de quien la ejecuta– dijo Satsuki, tratando de zafarse –Tú… Estas muertas ¿cierto? – miró a la joven chica, tan pálida como un fantasma.

Riendo –Te diste cuenta bastante rápido… Como se esperaba de una "niña amada por la noche"– declaro feliz –Mi nombre es Rosemary– se presentó –Soy la "primera novia del Ciervo"– sentenció, seria.

– ¿"La primera novia"? – dijo Satsuki, confundida.

– ¿Creíste que eres única y diferente; al ser elegida por el Ciervo?– pregunto divertida –no me extraña… Incluso yo me sentí dichosa al saberme objeto de su cariño– dijo triste –Pero en toda historia de amor, hay una prueba a superar– miró a Satsuki –Aún si no estás enamorada del Ciervo; tienes deseos hacia él ¿cierto?– Rosemary recorrió cada parte de sus curvas bien definidas –Me sucedió igual… Padre llegó a pesar que algo estaba mal conmigo así que me llevo a un convento; donde llegaron a la conclusión de que tenía el demonio dentro– miró a un lado, apenada –La iglesia ordeno un exorcismo y cuando este método no pareció funcionar al llevarse a cabo; la Santa Inquisición declaró que era una bruja y decidieron quemarme– sonríe tristemente –Esa noche el Ciervo me rescato en compañía del Dios del Fuego; quien utilizo su poder y acabo con la vida de todo un pueblo, solo por salvarme– dijo nostalgia.

–Tu… ¿Eres la chica que está atrapada en ese objeto? – pregunto Satsuki.

Negó –Si estoy atrapada pero no en un objeto… Estoy atrapada en tu cuerpo– señalo su pecho –El Ciervo quiere mi alma liberar de mi prisión y la única forma de hacerlo es acabando con mi sufrimiento– calló al ver las lágrimas de Satsuki, caer por sus mejillas.

–… Tengo que morir ¿cierto? – Satsuki dijo, atónita.

Rosemary asintió –Lo lamento… Por nuestro egoísmo, tu vida ha de finalizar… Así que quiero que hagas una cosa por mí– se acercó; susurrándole algo al oído.

Satsuki se sorprendió; para después derramar lágrimas de dolor. Entonces le abrazó, sintiendo una extraña calidez en ella. Rosemary sonrió; para luego desaparecer. Entonces los ojos de Satsuki se abrieron, encontrándose abrazada al Ciervo. Ella se alejó instintivamente, mirándole con reproche.

El Ciervo extiende su mano hacia ella –Porque huyes de mí… Rosemary– dijo el Ciervo.

–No soy Rosemary– declaro Satsuki, señalándolo con su bastón –Mi nombre es Satsuki Ainsworth… Hija de "la niña amada de la noche" y "el incompleto"– tomó su bastón firmemente –y he venido a hacerte una propuesta, Ciervo– declaró segura.

Negó –Lo eres… en tu cuerpo esta su alma… Esta me atrae– dijo el Ciervo.

– ¡No soy Rosemary! – grito Satsuki, susurrando por lo bajo e invocando una serie de espinas; las cuales parecen cobrar vida propia dado que viajan en dirección hacia el Ciervo.

El ciervo simplemente las toca y estas se congelan. Satsuki lanza nuevamente una serie de espinas; esta vez cubiertas por una flama. Satsuki volteó, encontrando a Ruth en su forma canina, lanzando fuego al Ciervo. Ella sonrió e invoco a un hombre lobo; el cual ataca sin piedad al Ciervo, haciéndole heridas en su torso.

–Eres tan despistada– apareció Chika, en compañía de Silky.

– ¡Hermano, Silky nee! – dijo Satsuki, sorprendida de ello.

–No hemos venido solos– dijo Silky; señalando a un ave de fuego y a Elías en su forma bestial, peleando en contra del Ciervo.

– ¡Madre, padre! – grito Satsuki, feliz de verlos.

El ave hirió al Ciervo; para después alejarse y permitir que Elías le mordiera en compañía del hombre lobo. Ambos se alejaron, para permitir que Silky grite en dirección al Ciervo; recibiendo el ataque sonoro de lleno.

– ¡Ahora! – grito Chika, pensando que su hermanita tiene un plan.

Satsuki sonrió –de acuerdo…– susurro un hechizo y una flama le rodeo al instante, prendiéndose a sí misma en fuego.

– ¡Satsuki no! – grito Ruth, acercándose más se detuvo al ver el actuar del Ciervo.

El Ciervo corrió en dirección a ella, utilizando su propia espada y hacerse paso desesperadamente entre el hombre lobo y Elías. Dejo a un lado su espada e invoco una tormenta de nieve; lo suficientemente potente para apagar el fuego que le rodea. Satsuki cayó al suelo y el Ciervo se apresuró a estar a su lado.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto el Ciervo –Rosemary– acarició las mejillas calcinadas de Satsuki.

–No soy… Rosemary… Soy Satsuki– toma su mano, llevándola a su pecho – ¿lo sientes? A este paso, este cuerpo morirá y ella será libre, pero ¿a qué costo? – señalo a sus seres queridos –A costa de las lágrimas de aquellos que me importan, tu amor egoísta se realizara. Ella será libre de mi cuerpo, para después marcharse a la eternidad y tú te quedaras solo en el mundo terrenal– declara Satsuki –Irá a un lugar donde no puedes alcanzarla– simplificó, tosiendo.

– ¡Satsuki! – grito Chika, tomando su bastón y comenzando a recitar un hechizo en magia antigua.

– ¡Chika! – grito Silky, quien le detuvo a tiempo, sellando sus labios con un beso. Chika enrojeció por completo. Al separarse, Silky hizo un ademan de silencio, siendo obedecida.

–De acuerdo– volteo, mirando al Ciervo y a su hermanita.

– ¿Rose? – dijo el Ciervo, dudoso.

–Detente– dijo Satsuki. Se levantó del suelo, a la par que el fuego que le rodea se extingue y su mirar parece perdido y opaco.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Chise, regresando a su forma humana y siendo recibida por Chika.

Regresando a su forma –Es el alma de Rosemary Woosen– explico Elías, mirando aquello sin apartarse de Chise.

– ¿Por qué su alma se muestra? – pregunto Chise, observando el espectáculo.

–No siento la esencia de Satsuki– admitió Ruth, inusualmente molesto.

–Tranquilo– habla Silky, de cuclillas y teniendo a Chika en su regazo.

–Sil–Silky–san– Chika es una antorcha humana.

Chise miró a su hijo – ¿De dónde heredo sus sonrojos? – se preguntó internamente.

…

Rosemary sonrío, extendiendo su mano hacia el Ciervo, el cual sin dudar le atrajo hacia él y le abrazo. Le abrazo como hace tanto tiempo que no lo hace. Le abrazo como la primera vez que le conoció, hace ya tantos años en el pasado. Le abrazo como la primera vez que ambos expresaron sus sentimientos mutuos. Le abrazo como aquella trágica noche en la cual ella perdió la vida de forma injusta. Y ahora le abraza, como aquella vez en la cual se reencontró con ella o al menos su alma.

En aquella noche nevada, Satsuki de solo 10 años; vagaba por el bosque, en busca de un mandado de su padre. Satsuki camino hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, en la cual usualmente se sentía tranquila al verse rodeada de aquello que está oculto a los ojos humanos. Sonrió, al verse rodeada de las aerials que tanto la aman; envolviéndola en el polvo tan característico que dejan a su paso y entonces lo vio. Y él por supuesto que también la vio. Ella, sonrojada a más no poder a causa del ser tan exquisito que observa; una criatura humanoide con apariencia de animal sin perder los rasgos que lo identifican como humano. Él, una doncella totalmente diferente, pero al mismo tiempo idéntica a Rosemary. Hablo con ella, la conoció y una vez más se enamoró de su alma y esa es su condena.

…

–Déjame ir– susurró –Deja que ella viva al lado de quien prometió amar– se alejó lo suficiente y acaricio su mejilla –Ella se siente atraída por el amor que te profeso– admitió –Pero es momento de dejarme ir… Déjame ir Seth– sonrió, enternecida por sus caricias.

–… No puedo… Su alma me atrae– negó.

–… Debes dejarla ir o ellos– miró fugazmente a los magos presentes –Se encargarán de darte una paliza– sonrió –y esta vez ni ella ni yo planeamos defenderte– río –Pero antes…– se alejó del Ciervo y se acercó a Chise –Hola Slay Vega… Mi nombre es Rosemary Woosen y como regalo por arrebatarte a tu hija, te daré un pequeño regalo– colocó su mano sobre el vientre aún plano de Chise y su mano se ilumino.

– ¿Qué? – Chise se sorprendió al sentir un cálido sentimiento recorrer todo su vientre.

–No tienes de que preocuparte– aclaró –Simplemente he utilizado mis "recuerdos" para ayudarte– sonrió triste –A lo largo de los siglos; los "recuerdos" han sido el propulsor de la energía espiritual; si una persona pierde sus memorias, lentamente su energía espiritual comienza a disminuir hasta morir– admitió –Yo ya estoy muerta y quiero que mis "recuerdos" sirvan de ayuda– acarició el vientre de Chise –No tienes de que preocuparte… Una vez que mis "recuerdos" desaparezcan, tu hija regresara y los "recuerdos" de mi vida como Rosemary, impregnados en mi alma; crearan un balance en tu cuerpo y tu vida no peligrara– finalizó.

Lentamente aleja su mano, a la par que pierde el conocimiento y antes de caer al suelo por completo; Ruth en su forma humana le atrapó, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos y apegando su fino rostro durmiente a su pecho y aspirando su aroma peculiar.

–Estará bien– admite Elías –simplemente perdió el conocimiento– miró al Ciervo –ahora el problema es lidiar con él– se prepara para atacar.

–Espera– Chise se alejó de Elías y lentamente se acerca al Ciervo –Dios Ciervo– este ni se inmuto.

–Esta triste– se escucha. Chise voltea y es Rosemary –Esta triste porque no siente mis "recuerdos" a su lado– sonríe tristemente –Afortunadamente tus hijas son demasiado pequeñas y los "recuerdos" que han sanado tu cuerpo están desapareciendo– cierra los ojos –querida y amada Slay Vega… Quisiera pedirte que una de tus hijas lo acompañe en su soledad en un futuro lejano– dicho esto, Rosemary se desvaneció como la nieve al momento de que la primavera llega.

– ¡Rosemary! – grito Chise, triste.

Elías llegó a su lado y sin dudar le cargo, como siempre lo ha hecho. Ruth miró a su ama en brazos de su esposo; para después mirar a la hija de su ama y su actual novia; un sentimiento de alivio inundo todo su ser y a escondidas de los demás, beso dulcemente sus labios. Silky agacho su rostro hasta llegar a los labios de Chika y lo besó; tal como siempre lo ha hecho desde que él le confesó su sentir. Chise miró ambas escenas, acariciando su vientre y recargándose del pecho de su esposo.

Solamente el Ciervo esta solo; buscando aquello que ya no puede ver.

.

.

.

Continuara…

¡Hola que tal! Episodio 2 terminado. En fin, esto es rápido porque sinceramente hice la continuación a lo mucho para 4 episodios; y a petición de un fan que tuvo la amabilidad de leer la precuela de esta historia. En fin, sé que es un poco confuso sobre los recuerdos así que tratare de explicarlo; un viejo hdp me dijo que si uno pierde los recuerdos nuestros poderes desaparecen (¿?); lo sé un poco confuso pero aquí lo hice a mi modo y quedó así: El Ciervo busca a Satsuki porque su alma tiene latentes los recuerdos de su vida como Rosemary y la única forma de huir del dios era "apagar" de una forma dichas memorias; Rosemary utilizó dichas memorias para transformarlas en magia sanadora y curar de tal forma a Chise (es decir, utilizó su magia para crear un balance en el cuerpo de ella y resista el parto), pero como esta magia sigue existiendo en el cuerpo de Chise, será heredada a una de sus hijas, razón por la cual Rosemary le pide a ella que una de sus hijas acompañe al dios Ciervo en su soledad.

Espero y la anterior explicación les sirva de algo; sino pueden lanzarme un tomatazo, mentadas de madre y todo lo que quieran menos virus y amenazas de muerte (ya tuve suficiente de eso ultimo). Un abrazo desde aquí hacia donde estén y espero les haya gustado la historia, porque efectivamente va a acabar pronto.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episodio III.**

 **Tiempo después…**

Febrero. Época en la cual el amor florece en todo su esplendor. Para ser precisos, es 14 de febrero. El día de San Valentín. Ataviada en un adorable vestido blanco y sandalias a juego; Satsuki camina por las calles de Londres, en compañía de su mejor amiga: Hope Renfred. Hija mayor de Mikhail Renfred y Alice Renfred. Hope posee un largo y ondulado cabello, en tonalidad oro; sus ojos, de un color café oscuro, usualmente son cubiertos por un par de lentes. Suele usar ropajes cómodos, siendo sudaderas, pantalones, tenis y un curioso par de guantes con picos, los que complementan su vestuario. En palabras simplificadas, la viva copia de su madre Alice Renfred.

– ¿Segura de tu regalo, Satsuki? – pregunto Hope, llevando en manos una bolsa de regalo.

–Estoy segura. A Ruth le encantara– sonrió Satsuki, mirando a su amiga – ¿Qué le compraste a Lindel–sama? – pregunta curiosa.

Ante el comentario, Hope se sonrojó –E–es un secreto– se defendió. ¿Cómo es posible que su secreto más preciado haya terminado en manos de su mejor amiga y en poco tiempo a oídos de sus padres?

–… ¿Sucede algo, Hope–chan? – pregunto Satsuki, observando a su amiga preocupada.

Hope negó –No es nada del otro mundo. Papá está en contra de mi relación con Lindel–sama– se encogió –mamá simplemente dice que es demasiado mayor para mí y Niklaus niisama parece divertirse– rio ante la mención de su hermano mayor.

– ¿qué opina al respecto Lindel–sama? – preguntó Satsuki, caminando tranquilamente a su paso.

Hope suspiró –Lindel–sama quiere esperar a que sea mayor de edad para formalizar nuestro noviazgo– justificó a su pretendiente.

Satsuki suspiró, apiadándose de su amiga –No tienes nada de qué preocuparte– colocó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo –Lindel–sama se preocupa por ti, después de todo eres su novia– sonrió –Debes valorar sus sentimientos y entender que no es sencillo para Mihkail–san ni para Alice–san el dejarte ir– simplificó.

Hope suspiró – ¡Ah! Debe ser lindo que tus padres apoyen tu relación con Ruth– Hope paso su brazo por la espalda de su amiga.

Satsuki se sonrojó –No es del todo cierto. Es cierto que mi madre es comprensiva por ello; sin embargo, no es lo mismo en caso de padre y Chika nii. Ambos son un par de celopatas en potencia– explicó, cansada de las escenas de su padre y hermano –Si no fuese por madre y Silky nee… Ruth ya hubiese muerto– se quejó.

–Tranquila… Ven, vamos por un café– dicho esto, guio a su amiga a la cafetería favorita de ambas.

.

.

.

–Zona de dragones–.

Lindel suspiró, resignado. Frente a él, se encuentra su "suegro" y "suegra". Refrend, usando su atuendo característico. Y Alice, utilizando la ropa tan cómoda y característica de ella.

–… Me niego– simplifico Lindel –Si Hope tiene la madurez para aceptar mi destino, no tengo porque hacerla cambiar de opinión– sentenció, tranquilo.

– ¡Maldito! – gritó Refrend, molesto.

–Es suficiente, querido– dijo Alice, molesta por la actitud de su profesor y esposo –Hope tiene 14 años, ella puede y sea joven en apariencia más es claro que posee la cabeza fría para analizar los pros y contra de ser pareja de Lindel–san– explica Alice, tranquila –Te he dicho mil veces que dejes de actuar como un padre celoso en potencia. Deberías aprender de Chise y su esposo, ellos apoyan a su hija en su relación con una criatura mágica– mira a Refrend con cierta molestia, más que nada por el actuar de su esposo.

–Precisamente porque ella tiene 14 años que no debes permitirle el tener un novio. Ella es muy pequeña– dijo Refrend.

–Entonces… ¿Cuándo ella tenga la mayoría de edad, le permitirás ser pareja de Lindel–san? – pregunta Alice, mirándolo fijamente.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – grito Refrend, levantándose.

Ante tal alboroto, los dragones rugieron en señal de la molestia que un padre celoso ocasiona. Lindel observa en silencio la discusión, la cual pasa de Alice –embarazada de su tercer hijo– a Refrend y de este a su esposa. Un suspiro involuntario escapo de los labios de la cuarta persona que aboga a favor de la pequeña Hope. Su hermano mayor. Niklaus Refrend. Un apuesto caballero de melena azabache, de ojos color ámbar y piel clara. Lleva puesto un traje de etiqueta e incluso un bastón, cortesía de su padrino Elías. El chico observa con cierta diversión la conversación.

– ¿Qué es tan divertido, Niklaus? – preguntó Alice, ignorando a su esposo.

– ¡No me ignores! – grito Refrend, siendo callado por un dragón.

– ¿Klaus? – Lindel miró al hermano mayor de su novia.

–Lo siento– se disculpa –Es solo que es divertido ver como discuten por el bien de Hope; cuando sabemos perfectamente que ella una vez tenga la mayoría de edad, preparara una droga lo suficientemente fuerte como para afectar a Lindel–san, lo convencería de beberla y mientras Satsuki–chan permanece al cuidado de los dragones; en algún lugar lejano, Hope celebraría su boda sin invitarnos– observa la incredulidad de Alice –y no lo niegues. Hope parece ser dulce y tierna, pero es una yandere en potencia– recalcó –Me sorprende el hecho de que Lindel–san acepte una relación con ella a pesar de su aterradora personalidad y la habilidad nata de volver todo lo que toca en un arma mortal– dijo Niklaus, recordando el incidente en el cual casi muere a manos de su hermanita psicópata, en donde ella solo utilizó un papel de baño como arma en su contra.

–… Tienes razón– dijo Refrend, muriendo de asfixia entre un dragón y el suelo – ¿Alguien puede ayudarme? – pregunto en dirección a su esposa e hijo.

–Los dragones me odian– dijo Niklaus, mintiendo obviamente. Los seres mágicos aman a Niklaus como si se tratase de un "slay vega". Siempre a su alrededor. Velando por su seguridad.

–Olvídalo– dijo Alice. Un poco de sufrimiento a su esposo no le caería mal.

–Fue suficiente, pequeño– dijo Lindel, nervioso. Sonríe ante la negatividad del dragón por no asfixiar a Refrend –No es mala persona, está preocupado por Hope al igual que tú y yo– dijo calmadamente.

El dragón asintió, comprendiendo las palabras de su cuidador. Se hizo a un lado, lamiendo el rostro de un pálido Refrend. Alice sonrió, comprendiendo la razón por la cual su hija, a pesar de las adversidades que se le presentan; insiste en tener una relación con Lindel. Niklaus observa con cierto aburrimiento todo aquello; pensando en mil y una formas de conquistar a la dulce rubia que acompaña a Chika. Si. Ella es la contratista y pareja de su amigo. Si. Tiene cero posibilidades de llegar a ella. Pero eso no le detendrá; no después de ver a su hermanita el pelear contra sus propios padres por una pequeña oportunidad con Lindel. Quizás por ello, siente nostalgia al verlos andar tomados de la mano, en compañía de los dragones.

–Lamento el comportamiento– se disculpó el cuidador de dragones –Suele proteger en exceso a Hope– miro al pequeño dragón acunarse cerca de un molesto Niklaus –Y ser demasiado amoroso con Klaus– rio Lindel al ver su expresión de molestia.

–Como se esperaba de un amigo de Chika, atraes seres mágicos– dijo Alice, bromista.

–No digas más, madre– dijo Niklaus, dejándose querer por la criatura –Espero y la discusión haya finalizado– vio a su padre.

Refrend cruzó los brazos, molesto –… De acuerdo– cedió –pero hay ciertas condiciones que debe seguir– miró con seriedad a Lindel –en primer lugar, nada de relaciones más allá de besos– dijo, levantando un dedo –segundo lugar, cualquier cita programada debe avisarse con anticipación– levanto otro dedo –tercero lugar, no volverá a visitarte a menos que sea acompañada por alguien– levanta un tercer dedo –y sobre todo… Cuida a mi hija o encontrare una forma de asesinarte– advirtió, serio –Es tu turno, Alice– le cedió la palabra.

Alice aclaró su garganta, comprensiva –Ningún contacto sexual con ella hasta alcanzar la edad adulta– ante esto, el té que los varones presentes se encuentran bebiendo, sale disparada de sus bocas –¿Qué? – miró a su estupefacto esposo –Tenía 19 años cuando…– Refrend le tapó la boca.

Niklaus palideció ante la mente tan abierta de su madre.

Lindel palideció ante la posibilidad de que Hope tenga ciertos comportamientos de su progenitora. Rezó internamente, deseando que conforme ella creciera, adoptase un comportamiento más parecido al de su padre. O de lo contrario, lo pondrá en una situación bastante embarazosa.

.

.

.

Chise observa a través de una ventana, el caer de la nieve. Es 14 de febrero; el día de los enamorados. Ella observa por la ventana, como Chika juega con la nieve, en compañía de Silky, su "novia" y "familiar". Sonríe con nostalgia al observar el comportamiento de su hijo, cohibiéndose ante las atenciones de Silky. A un lado de Chise, Ruth –en su forma canina– observa las expresiones de su "ama", preguntándose internamente que es tan divertido que hace reír a Chise.

– ¿Sucede algo, Chise? – pregunto Ruth, serio.

–No es nada, Ruth– miró al canino –Por cierto… ¿A dónde fue Satsuki? – pregunto Chise, intentando reincorporarse. El estar embarazada de gemelos, causa estragos en el cuerpo de Chise; si bien la magia de Rosemary ayuda bastante a restablecer el balance en su cuerpo, no evita que sienta más cansancio de lo usual.

Ruth toma su forma humana, ayudando a Chise a reincorporarse –Fue a la ciudad en compañía de Hope– dijo Ruth. Personalmente no tolera a Hope y que decir de Niklaus; sin embargo, Satsuki parece tenerle simpatía y ni se diga a Niklaus. A veces, suele unirse a Chika y molestar a Niklaus, solo para ser reprendidos por Silky.

– ¿No te agradan? – pregunto Chise.

–Personalmente no. Su aroma es extraño– dijo Ruth.

Chise sonrió –Es el aroma de Lindel–san. Recuerda que, debido al trabajo de sus padres, pasan la mayor parte entre dragones– recordó Chise. Sonríe ante el recuerdo de una pequeña Hope, abrazando a Lindel mientras le dice que será su esposa. Recuerdo que, por cierto, vio a través de los ojos de Hope al tocarla.

Ruth se cruzó de brazos –No entiendo como esa niña puede fijarse en alguien tan extraño como lo es Lindel– dijo Ruth.

–Quizás porque ella es igual de extraña que él– dijo Chise, recordando la extraña habilidad de Hope de volver todo lo que toca en arma letal.

–Tienes razón– dijo Ruth, recordando las innumerables ocasiones en las cuales hizo llorar a Satsuki y estuvo a punto de morir a manos de Hope.

–… Quizás y Lindel–san aprecia a Hope–chan precisamente por su personalidad especial– dijo Chise, acariciando su vientre abultado con dulzura.

.

.

.

Satsuki entró a los territorios de su hogar. Un tic hizo presencia ante la escena que observa. Su hermano, Chika; hincado frente a una sonrojada Silky, mientras sostiene entre sus manos lo que parece ser una caja pequeña. Curiosa, se acercó lo suficiente como para apreciar a detalle el anillo de compromiso que su hermano le ofrece a su novia; la expresión seria de este y el sonrojo de Silky.

–… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Silky? – pregunto Chika, serio.

Satsuki dejó caer los regalos que compró, observando detrás de ella un portal, en donde se visualiza a Alice, Refrend y Niklaus, este último, estupefacto por lo que sus ojos ven –… idiota– susurro por lo bajo. Se apresura a llegar al lado de Niklaus, al cual empujó devuelta al portal e hizo un ademan para cerrarlo.

.

.

.

Niklaus se encuentra de rodillas, ocultando su siempre rostro burlón. Él llora, ahogando un par de gritos en el proceso. Ambos se encuentran en la guarida de los dragones; bajo el cuidado de Lindel –el cual les comunico a ambas familias la presencia de ambos adolescentes bajo su tutela–. Un pequeño dragón se acercó a hacerle mimos a Niklaus, el cual simplemente lo abrazo, en busca de un pequeño consuelo. Satsuki observa con tristeza su dolor. Niklaus siempre amó a Silky. Siempre anhelo llamar su atención. Pero la chica parecía inmune a sus propios encantos, ocasionando en él una actitud de mujeriego que no le importaba nada. Una máscara, la cual ocultaba su verdadera naturaleza.

–Nik– dijo Satsuki, dolida.

–… No digas nada– dijo Niklaus, dolido.

–Yo…– dijo Satsuki, sufriendo en su compañía.

– ¡Te dije que no hablaras, maldita sea! – grito Niklaus, liberando una parte de su magia. Ante tal acción, el dragón se alejó de él, manteniendo su distancia.

Satsuki aprovecho la acción para abrazar al chico. Niklaus lloró, en su hombro; desahogándose de todo lo que lleva dentro. Silky. El recuerdo de la primera vez que la conoció, hace ya tanto tiempo. La envidia que generó en su cuerpo al no poder llamar su atención. La primera lagrima derramada en su nombre, al no saberse objeto de su amor. Y el amargo "Te amo" que le susurró en italiano, hace tiempo atrás. Su primera y única confesión. Satsuki abrazo a su amigo, tratando de calmar la furia en su cuerpo. Al igual que un "slay vega"; Niklaus genera energía mágica en su cuerpo en cantidades que usualmente mataría a una persona, más él logra mantener el balance e incluso expulsar parte de esa magia, de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo. Y ahora está expulsando demasiado, deseando que aquella magia destruya todo a su alrededor, incluyéndolo.

– ¿Niklaus niisama? – aparece Hope en compañía de Lindel.

–Hope– Niklaus permitió que su hermana se uniera al abrazo.

La habilidad nata de Hope de canalizar energía mágica en dirección a la naturaleza le fue beneficioso para Satsuki. Lentamente, la energía producida por Niklaus, es canalizada por Hope en dirección a las plantas y árboles que rodean el lugar, haciéndolos cada vez más vistosos. Satsuki sonrió, derramando lágrimas. Feliz por su hermano y hermana. Triste por su amigo y compañero de penas. Niklaus es como un hermano para ella, siempre cuidándola bajo la atenta mirada de Lindel. Quizás por ello, le susurro un "idiota" a su hermano biológico. Chika y Elías estuvieron tan al cuidado de Chise que prácticamente la dejaron de lado y Lindel no tuvo más opción que criar a una Satsuki bebé. Un año después, Lindel lidió con el parto de Alice –quien visito a Satsuki, en compañía de Niklaus– y no tuvo más opción que tenerla durante la cuarentena. Conforme el tiempo pasó, Lindel cuido de 3 criaturas de personalidades variadas. Niklaus –todo un don juan sin interés alguno por alguien más salvo él mismo–; Hope –una dulce criatura con complejo de Jack el destripador– y Satsuki –una niña sin familia en apariencia y siempre hablando sola–.

–Esto es complicado– dijo Lindel, resignado. Se acercó a los hermanos y los abrazo, sintiendo malestar al sentir la magia de Niklaus fluir a través de su cuerpo, en dirección hacia Hope y después a la naturaleza. Una sonrisa se hizo presente, al sentir la cálida mano de Hope sobre la suya. Sonrió. No más soledad. O al menos durante el tiempo que ella viva, después de todo su existencia va para largo y la de ella parece un fuego artificial en medio de la oscuridad, siempre brillante. Se alejó un poco de ellos, tomó el rostro de Hope y a espaldas de su hermano dolido y una Satsuki consolándole, besó sus labios. Un pequeño roce, una dulce caricia. Alejo su rostro unos centímetros y choco su frente con la de una sonrojada Hope –Te amo– dijo mirándola fijamente –Así que seamos felices– dijo tranquilo, volviendo a besarla.

.

.

.

–10 años después–.

El viento del invierno, sopla; llevándose el dolor. Es 24 de diciembre, una mañana tranquila en apariencia; más no lo es. Satsuki, Hope y Silky, se encuentran platicando animadamente sobre sus experiencias vividas. Satsuki –25 años–, Hope –24 años– y Silky –de edad desconocida–, parecen concentradas en sus respectivos vestidos de novia. Así es. Es el día de su boda. Y debido a la unión de las 3 chicas, decidieron casarse el mismo día con sus respectivos novios. Satsuki se esposaría con Ruth, con el cual finalmente formalizó una relación en aquel 14 de febrero hace 10 años atrás. Hope se hizo novia de Lindel esa misma noche en la cual él defendió su relación ante los padres de la pequeña yandere. Silky decidió esperar a sus amigas y hacer la ceremonia en una sola. Y ese día, finalmente llegó.

–Buenos días– saluda Chise, utilizando una simple bata de dormir.

–Hola mamá– saluda Satsuki.

–Hola Chise–san– saluda Hope.

Silky se levantó de la cama y abrazó a Chise, sin decir nada. Chise sonrió, deseando que sus hijos no hayan cometido una estupidez. De repente, ambas mujeres se separan al ver entrar a dos pequeñas, idénticas en apariencia y comportamiento. Una viste de rosa pastel, llevando su cabello rojo en coletas idénticas y observando a las novias con un par de ojos en color verde aguamarina. La niña que viste de azul cielo, posee cabello rojizo en un tono más intenso que el de su hermana y lo lleva completamente suelo, siendo adornado por un moño a juego con su ropa. Ella tiene un ojo azul cielo visible y el otro parece tener un parche.

–Ikaros, Stella– regaño Chise, observando a las gemelas idénticas y la adoración de su padre. La mayor es Ikaros, una niña indomable que supo ganarse el corazón de los que la rodean. La menor es Stella, en memoria de la amiga de Chise; si bien sigue a su hermana en las travesuras, su comportamiento es más tranquilo y suele leer en compañía de las criaturas mágicas.

Silky se agacho a su altura, abrazándolas al mismo tiempo y depositar un tierno beso en ambas niñas. Ikaros sonrió divertida ante la atención de su "hermana". Stella simplemente se sonrojó. Chise sonrió ante la escena.

–Es hora de arreglarlas– dijo Angélica, entrando a la habitación.

–Angélica–san– Satsuki se acerca a ella, abrazándola.

–Has crecido lo suficiente como para casarte– dijo Angélica, sonriendo con nostalgia. Una lagrima traicionera resbala por su mejilla.

–No llore– dijo Hope, ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

–Vamos chicas, si no empiezan a arreglarse se les hará tarde– dijo Chise –Ikaros ve por el maquillaje, está en mi cuarto– le ordenó a su hija menor.

–si– Ikaros salió de la habitación.

–Bien es momento de arreglarlas– dijo Angélica, sonriendo –por ahora, pónganse sus respectivos vestidos– miró a Hope –y nada de usar esposas y torturar al novio antes de la boda– le recordó, contenta.

Hope sonrió, apenada –e–es culpa de Lindel–san– se justificó, sonrojada.

¿Qué clase de mago de varios años de edad tiene la extraña idea de festejar su último día de soltería en compañía de bailarinas? A Lindel no, por supuesto; pero la idea de Niklaus casi le cuesta la vida al pobre Lindel. La idea de su adorable _hermano mayor_ casi le cuesta un par de siglos a Lindel.

–Como sea– dijo Angélica –a partir de ahora, él es tu esposo– sonrió –y como tal, debes estar para él y no intentar matarlo– vio entrar a Ikaros –bien, sus vestidos– miró a Chise –arreglaras a Satsuki– miró a Alice entrar –y tú te encargaras de tu hija– sonrió a Silky –y tú estarás a mi cuidado– sentenció.

…

Ruth suspiró. Esperó que Elías arreglase la corbata. Observa a un lado. Niklaus y Refrend arreglan a Lindel –o amenazan, cortesía de Refrend–; Refrend se entretiene arreglando la corbata del Trajes Slim Fit en color negro. Niklaus sonrió ante el trabajo en el peinado de Lindel, recogiendo su cabello largo en una cola de caballo, dándole un aire refinado. Volteó, encontrando a Chika, arreglándose por sí solo.

Entrando – ¿ya están listos? – pregunto Chise, llevando un kimono tradicional.

Chise posee un kimono tradicional, en color naranja con adornos florales. A diferencia de su adolescencia, Chise dejó crecer su cabello con el pasar del tiempo; llegándose a la cintura. ¿El motivo? En apariencia ninguno en particular, aunque en realidad lo hizo para verse más femenina y adulta al lado de un ser tan peculiar como lo es Elías. Gracias a eso, el largo de su cabello le permite llevar un peinado adecuado para su kimono, siendo este un recogido al estilo japonés, adorado por una peineta de plata con adornos florales a juego con su kimono.

–En unos minutos– dijo Elías, alejándose de Ruth y caminando hacia su esposa –Refrend aún reprende a Lindel por el baile– recordó.

Chise suspiró –entiendo– sonrió a Ruth –te ves bien… En unos momentos podrás ver a Satsuki– sonrió ante la imagen de su hija, ataviada en un exquisito vestido europeo con detalles de polvo de hadas y elegido por Titania en persona –Lindel–san– se acercó al rubio.

–Chise– saluda –te ves bien– le alaba.

–No tan bien como Hope–chan– sonrió Chise, recordando el hermoso vestido, apegado a la figura de la pequeña Hope; las rosas blancas, adornando la pieza única, hecha por sí misma para sí misma. Así es, Hope estudió diseño y modas, siendo una chica con un talento nato para la ropa. Claro está, sin dejar de lado su aprendizaje por la magia, bajo la tutela de su futuro esposo, Lindel.

Lindel se sonrojó, levemente.

–No tiene de que preocuparse, Alice se encargó de arreglarla con el mayor cuidado posible. Es hermosa– finalizó. Y no miente. La perfecta combinación del vestido, peinado y maquillaje, este último, cortesía de Alice; realzan la belleza natural de Hope.

–Es hora de iniciar– entró Angélica, cargando a Ikaros.

–De acuerdo– dijo Elías, tomando a Chise por la mano.

–Vamos– dijo Chise a Chika.

–Es la hora– dijo Refrend a Lindel –… Haz feliz a mi hija o averiguaré como asesinarte– dijo serio –y no es broma– salió de la habitación.

Lindel suspiró, apenado. Si tan solo Renfred supiera todo lo que su hija pequeña es capaz de hacer; se preocuparía más por lo que ella pueda hacerle a él y no viceversa. Qué bueno que está a punto de casarse o si no… Lindel palideció ante el vago recuerdo de Hope declarando en plena cena de navidad que se casara con él a finales del siguiente año.

Niklaus colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Lindel, sacándolo de sus pensamientos –es hora de la ceremonia… Lindel–san– dijo con una leve sonrisa. Después de un desamor por parte de Silky, Niklaus se enamoró de una compañera de Hope; la cual tristemente falleció en sus 20 primaveras, dejándolo en soledad.

–De acuerdo– sonrió Lindel –por cierto, Nik, ¿debería decirte "hermano mayor"? – pregunto en tono burlón.

Niklaus suspiró, cansado –prefiero Nik… No quiero un hermano menor que tiene más de mil años– concordó.

…

Chise entró, en compañía de Chika. Rosas blancas por doquier; hadas volando de un lado a otro, dejando a su paso polvo brillante. Después, Alice acompañando a Ruth. Finalmente, Refrend acompañando a Lindel. Chise sonriendo a su hijo. Alice susurrándole palabras a Ruth, incomodándolo. Refrend a punto de asesinar a Lindel y huir de la escena antes de morir a manos de su hija yandere. Chise observa al frente, encontrando a Simón, siendo acompañado por Titania y Oberón. El primero, incomodo por la presencia de la reina y rey de las hadas. La segunda, cargando a Ikaros y Stella. El tercero, haciéndole caras graciosas a la pequeña Hana –hija menor de Alice y Refrend–.

Chise llegó al altar, sonriéndole a su hijo y deseándole con la mirada una vida llena de bendiciones. Soltó su mano y se alejó, tomando asiento. Chika se colocó a un lado de Simón. Alice llegó, sonriéndole a Ruth y dejándolo al cuidado de Titania. Alice se acercó a Oberón, arrebatándole a su hija menor de los brazos del Rey hada y sentándose detrás de Chise. Refrend avanzó, fulminando con la mirada a un nervioso Lindel. Ambos llegan al altar, Refrend amenazó a Lindel, cortó la cercanía y se marchó al lado de su esposa. Lindel se colocó al lado de Oberón.

La música sonó. Stella e Ikaros se encuentran sentadas en el piano que se encuentra en la sala; ejecutando con maestría Canon in d major de Pachelbel. Ambas mueven sus pequeños cuerpos, ejecutando la melodía con todo el amor que le pueden proporcionar a su hermana y hermano mayor. Entró Elías, llevando del brazo a Satsuki. Detrás de ellos, Angélica, escoltando a Silky. Finalmente, entró Hope, acompañada por la maestra de Lindel.

Simón sonrió. Satsuki llegó al lado de Ruth, el cual extendió su mano y ella acepto, sonriéndole con la calidez propia de un amor realizado. Hope llegó detrás de Satsuki, siendo recibida por la sonrisa más cálida que Lindel le haya dedicado en los años que llevaron de pareja. Hope sonrió ampliamente y por la mente de Lindel paso el vago recuerdo de una sonrisa, tristemente teñida de carmín. Lindel negó, dejando de lado ese triste recuerdo y suplantándolo por una Hope adolescente, confesándole su sentir aún si eso arruina una linda amistad entre los dos. Hope parpadeo, confundida al verle negar con un gesto, para después acercarse a ella y recibirla con un dulce beso en la frente, símbolo de protección. Silky se detuvo, observando la escena con un aire de nostalgia y cierto sentimiento de liberación, después de todo ella nunca cuido de Satsuki de pequeña, cortesía de un Chika celoso. Hizo a un lado ese pensamiento al sentir la mano de Chika sobre la suya, sonriéndole con cierta calidez.

–El día de hoy– inició Simón, feliz –Esta boda se llevará a cabo. Hope Andrea Renfred y Lindel. Satsuki Ainsworth y Ruth. Chika Ainsworth y Silky– sonrió –cada uno de ustedes, dirá sus votos de amor– finalizó.

Lindel tomó a Hope por una mano y la otra la colocó en su pecho, sobre su corazón – _Hoy finalmente, a mi lado tu estas, te llenare de felicidad. El dolor pasado es, solo habrá felicidad. Eres la persona que esperé por una eternidad, aquella que a un viaje se fue, sin retorno al parecer. Ahora una nueva piel tienes, una sonrisa sin igual, una voz hermosa, pero en el fondo lo sé, ella tu eres. Amo tu individualidad, amo tu sonrisa, amo tu sinceridad, amo cada parte de ti_ – canta Lindel, haciendo llorar a Hope.

Ruth tomó a Satsuki por ambas manos, entrelazando sus dedos – _Entrelazo mi destino junto a ti, entrelazo mi amor por ti, entrelazo mis sentimientos por ti, entrelazo mi destino junto a ti. Ni dios ni un hombre, ni la muerte siquiera, separara nuestro camino, entrelazo cada hebra de mi ser a ti y ser uno mismo al fin_ – rezan los dos, felices.

– _A mi lado, tu estuviste, cuidándome. Una madre, una amiga, una amante, eres… A ti quien amo más, a mi lado estas, escúchame una vez más, gracias por tu amistad, gracias por tu amor, ahora estoy bien_ – junta su frente a la de Chika – _ahora ya estoy bien_ – sonríe, derramando lágrimas.

–Bien– dijo Simón, sonriendo –Oficialmente los declaró marido y mujer, pueden besar a sus respectivas parejas– finalizó, feliz por las 3 recién parejas.

Lindel sonrió, cortando distancia a los labios de Hope y besándola al fin. Tiernamente rodeo su cintura y Hope colocó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio cuidador de dragones. Ruth acercó su rostro y beso dulcemente a Satsuki, sin soltarle de las manos. Chika sonrió, sosteniendo a Silky por la cintura, la levantó sobre el suelo sin dejar de sonreír, la bajo y finalmente beso sus labios.

Chise hizo un asentimiento con su cabeza. Lentamente, pétalos de flores caen sobre las parejas, cortesía de las pequeñas hadas, quienes las dejan caer sobre los recién casados. Lindel cortó el beso, sosteniendo a Hope por el rostro y sonriéndole como si se tratara de su tesoro más preciado. Hope en cambio, simplemente sonríe ante el amor de su ahora esposo. Ruth cortó el beso y junto sus frentes, sin decir nada. Chika en cambio, cortó el beso y la cargo en sus brazos, sonriéndole y siendo correspondido por una avergonzada Silky.

Chise observo a sus hijos, ser felices finalmente. Sonrió, tristemente sosteniendo a Ikaros entre sus brazos. Ella sabe que, dentro de 10 años, la boda de su hija con el Ciervo del invierno se festejara, igual o más grande que esta. Si bien esta triste, puesto que Ikaros debe de elegir al igual que Satsuki, Ruth, Hope, Lindel, Chika, Silky, entre los demás presentes; con quien esposarse, el vago recuerdo del año pasado, en el cual Chise misma le presentó al Ciervo a su propia hija Ikaros, le tranquilizó. El Ciervo observo a Ikaros todo el tiempo. Le vio jugar, reír, llorar, convivir con los seres mágicos que le rodeaban, e incluso vio la bondad en el pequeño cuerpo de Ikaros. Chise se dio cuenta en ese instante, en ese momento, que el Ciervo e Ikaros van a estar juntos, aún si la muerte al final les termina separando.

Pero, en fin, esa preocupación por ahora no es suya. Por ahora, todo lo que le importa a Chise, en ese momento, en ese instante, es la felicidad de ver a sus hijos el contraer nupcias con aquellos que aman, aún si en el futuro les trae infinito dolor, por ahora, no importa. A ellos le importa solo vivir el instante, el ahora, el presente.

Fin.

Esta historia, llegó a su fin. Es extraño como acabó cada una de las historias que tengo en mi computadora y escribo nuevas historias. Espero y la disfruten, el siguiente episodio es un especial de cómo Lindel conoció y "enamoro" a Hope, la tierna criaturita con complejo de Jack el destripador.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Especial.  
Como la primera vez.**

Alice gritó, una última vez. Luego de un grito desgarrador por parte de Alice; quien se encuentra en labor de parto, se escuchó el sonido más hermoso del mundo. Alice da respiraciones irregulares, recuperándose del esfuerzo requerido para dar a luz. Lindel en cambio, permanece blanco como un papel. Un parto en definitiva es todo un show; uno al que Lindel no se ha acostumbrado del todo. Observo a Alice, sostener entre sus manos el pequeño bulto, envuelto en una frazada de color rosa. Sonrió al verla cargar a la pequeña recién nacida, la cual no deja de llorar.

–Felicidades– dijo Lindel – ¿Cómo se llama la pequeña? – preguntó.

–… Ella… Se llama Hope– dijo Alice, respirando con irregularidad a causa del esfuerzo –Lindel–san… Tengo sueño, ¿te importaría cuidar de ella? – preguntó, entregándosela.

Lindel tomó con cuidado el pequeño bulto. La mirada dorada se cruzó con el café. La pequeña dejó de llorar al verlo. Alice cerró los ojos, aliviada. Lindel suspiró, dejando descansar a la madre. Salió de la habitación en donde Alice dio a luz, sentándose a la orilla del lago.

–Debes dormir, pequeña Hope– dijo Lindel a la bebé –duerme pequeña… Que mañana tu padre vendrá por ti– sonrió, acariciando la mejilla de Hope. Rio en voz alta al verle hacer un puchero. lentamente, empezó a entonar una melodía. Suave y dulce cantar – **Hoy lo hiciste bien, has vuelto a nacer, regresaste a mi hogar. En mis brazos, tú vas a estar; yo te cuidare, velaré por tu seguridad…. Tú eres la persona, que he esperado una vida…** – Lindel cantó, acariciando las mejillas de Hope.

Los dragones se acercan, haciéndole caritas a la bebé y logrando que ría, llenando de orgullo a Lindel. Las hadas le rodean, dejando su camino de brillos. Lindel sonrió con ternura al ver como un hada se acerca, colocando una mano sobre la nariz de Hope; llamando su curiosidad. Lindel suspiró, alejando a las hadas de Hope y abrigándole en su regazo.

–Hace frío– dijo Lindel, levantándose. Caminó al interior de su hogar. Entró y encontró a Refrend, sentado frente a una fogata. Lindel sonrió, tranquilo –hola– saludó, sentándose frente a Refrend y extendiendo sus manos con el cuerpo pequeño de Hope –es una niña– reveló –y ella es tu hija. Alice–chan se encuentra en su habitación, descansando– sonrió.

–… Gracias Lindel– dijo Refrend, tomando en brazos a su hija –Es… Perfecta– acarició las mejillas de la bebé.

Hope hizo un puchero de desagrado. Refrend alejó su mano, comprensivo.

–Probablemente quiera estar al lado de su mamá– dijo –Niklaus también disfruta más de la compañía de Alice– suspiró – ¿Te importaría cuidar de ella? – pidió –En estos momentos quisiera ver a Alice– le entregó a su hija.

–Claro que si– tomó el pequeño bulto en sus manos. La acercó a su regazo, arrullándola con cuidado.

Refrend sonrió –Gracias por todo, Lindel– dijo, levantándose del sofá y yendo a la habitación en donde se encuentra su esposa.

–De nada– dijo Lindel, arrullando a Hope en sus brazos.

…

–4 años después–.

Hope corre, corre y corre, persiguiendo a Niklaus –de 10 años– y Chika –de 10 años–. Lindel les observa, sentado bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, siendo acompañado por Satsuki –de 5 años–, la cual acaricia suavemente a un dragón, el cual descansa su cabeza en su regazo. Satsuki sonrió, viendo a su hermano correr de un lado a otro.

–Lindel–sama– habla Satsuki, llamando la atención del rubio.

–Dime Satsuki–chan– dijo Lindel, sonriendo.

–Cuando sea grande, me volveré un guardián como lo es Lindel–sama– dijo Satsuki, sonriendo.

– ¿Enserio? Dudo que tu padre lo permita– dijo Lindel –ser un guardián requiere de mucho trabajo cada día– se excusó –no me importa tener este puesto por un largo tiempo– aclaró.

Satsuki infló las mejillas en señal de enojo.

–No te enojes– colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de Satsuki, pellizcándola.

Satsuki rio ante las atenciones del rubio. El dragón en su regazo, usó su cola y movió a la pequeña de tal forma que ella recarga su cabeza en el brazo izquierdo de Lindel.

– ¿Ves? ellos me aman, Lindel–sama… Soy perfecta para ser su heredera– sonrió –y no tiene de que preocuparse por mi padre, él no me ama después de todo– expresó con tristeza.

–No digas tonterías, pequeña– acaricio la mejilla que anteriormente pellizco –tu padre te ama, pero en estos momentos está dolido– sonrió –Tu madre aún no despierta– expresó.

–… No creo que sea el caso, pero bueno… Lindel–sama es tan bueno que verá la bondad en las demás personas– dijo Satsuki –incluso en la pequeña yandere que esta por asesinar a los pequeños que se supone que debes cuidar– señaló en una dirección.

Lindel volteó, encontrando a Niklaus y Chika, arrinconados contra un árbol por una Hope potencialmente enojada. Lindel suspiró, levantándose. Se acercó por detrás, arrebatándole a la pequeña el papel higiénico que tiene en sus manitas.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo? – pregunto Lindel. De vez en cuando Alice le encarga el cuidado de sus hijos a él; especialmente cuando debe acompañar a su esposo a misiones de vital importancia.

– ¡Ella nos amenazó! – grito Niklaus, escondiéndose detrás de Chika.

–Cierto– dijo Chika, sonrojado y a punto de llorar.

–Hope–chan tiene solo 4 años– dijo Lindel –es muy pequeña para siquiera darles frente a ambos ¿se supone que deba creerles? – preguntó serio.

– ¡Pero es cierto, ella empezó! – grito Chika.

– ¿enserio? ¿debería preguntarle a Satsuki–chan? – Lindel arqueó una ceja.

Chika retrocedió, ocultándose tras Niklaus.

–O debería hablarle a Silky– recordó Lindel.

– ¡NO ES NECESARIO! – gritaron Niklaus y Chika, a coro.

–… En ese caso no molesten a una niña de 4 años– Lindel sonrió –sean amables con ella, es menor a ustedes– suspiró, dándoles la espalda y regresando con Satsuki.

–No debió regresar conmigo– dijo Satsuki, bajando la mirada –Hope–chan se encelará– le recordó.

Lindel sonrió –cuido de ellos porque Alice–chan no puede cuidarlos en algunas ocasiones– acaricia sus cabellos –Y cuido de ti y tu hermano porque son mis nietos– sonrió –no tienes de que preocuparte– le abrazó –ven vamos a leer– cargó en sus brazos a una sonrojada Satsuki – ¡Niños no hagan llorar de nuevo a Hope–chan! – recordó a los mayores.

– ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Hope, acercándose a Lindel.

–Leeré un libro con Satsuki–chan– sonrió –sé una buena niña y juega con ellos por un momento mientras voy por el libro– explicó.

Hope infló las mejillas. Lindel interpretó su gesto como molestia. ¿Cuán celosa puede llegar a ser una niña de 4 años? Todo un misterio. Lindel suspiró, resignando. Dio media vuelta, llevando a Satsuki entre sus brazos. Satsuki bajo la mirada, ante la mirada de molestia que le dedica Hope. Lindel notó su cambio de expresión, apegándola más a sí mismo, sonriéndole. Hope interpretó aquello como una rivalidad por el cariño del rubio.

…

–5 años después–.

Hope –de 9 años– tiró una cubeta de agua fría sobre los hombros desnudos de Satsuki. Ella ahogó un grito de sorpresa mezclada con frío. Hope sonrió de lado al verle temblar. Chika observo desde la lejanía, aburrido. Niklaus observa la crueldad de su hermana, sin embargo, no aboga por Satsuki. No quiere ser el blanco de su hermana menor.

– ¡Que rayos está sucediendo! – gritó Lindel.

Hope volteó, borrando la sonrisa en su cara y su expresión de terror no tuvo precio. A un lado de Lindel, se encuentra Alice. Niklaus palideció ante la presencia de su madre. Chika por igual, al ver al lado de la hechicera a una Silky radiante y una Chise sorprendida.

–Lindel–san– llamo Chise – ¿Te importaría cuidar de Satsuki mientras hablo con Hope–chan? – pregunto Chise, sonriendo amablemente.

–Por supuesto, Chise– Lindel colocó su capa sobre los hombros desnudos de la pelirroja menor –ven– le ayudó a reincorporarse.

– ¡Que sucede contigo, Hope! – gritó Alice, molesta –Satsuki es tu amiga, ¿Qué clase de amiga eres que le tratas como basura? – pregunto, mirándole.

–Alice suficiente– dijo Chise, seria –déjame hablar con Hope–chan– pidió de nuevo –Chika– miró a su hijo y él supo inmediatamente que está en problemas –Vuelve a suceder y estarás castigado– recordó.

–Si mamá– usó un tono de poca importancia.

Chise suspiró –Silky, lleva a Niklaus a su casa. Alice se encargará de Chika– ordenó Chise.

Chika palideció. Niklaus sonrió, triunfante. Silky asintió, acercándose a Niklaus, tomándole por la mano y marchándose. Alice –enojada– tomo a Chika en sus brazos, marchándose. Chise suspiró, mirando a Hope hacer una rabieta.

–… Estás celosa ¿cierto? De la atención de Lindel–san hacia Satsuki– dijo Chise, sonriendo.

Hope se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

–Y no trates de negarlo– dijo Chise –o me veré en la necesidad de enviar a Satsuki a acompañarle– aclaró –Después de todo no puedo permitir como madre que agredas a mi hija– dijo seria.

–… Lindel–san parece quererla más a ella que a mí– confesó, reprimiendo las lágrimas.

–Lindel–san las quiere por igual– confesó Chise, comprensiva –Es solo que suele ser más amable con Satsuki por ser hija de Elías– sonrió, enternecida.

–Chika es su hijo también y no lo trata tan amable– dijo Hope, derramando pequeñas lágrimas.

–Chika es un niño. Él tiene una figura paterna y una mujer que le ama por sobre su vida misma– dijo Chise, limpiando las lágrimas de Hope.

–Satsuki te tiene a ti– dijo Hope.

–Pero de pequeña no me tuvo– explicó –Cuando ella nació, mi cuerpo quedó severamente dañado. Para sanarlo, usé magia y dormí por 10 años. Durante ese tiempo, Lindel cuidó de Satsuki como a una hija. Chika la culpó por mis errores y Elías cuidaba de mí. Silky tenía suficiente cuidando de Chika y delegó la responsabilidad de velar por la seguridad de Satsuki a Lindel–san– sonrió –Alice visitó a Lindel–san dado que Refrend–san tenía asuntos que atender y ella estaba cerca de dar a luz, razón por la cual naciste amada entre los dragones– besó dulcemente su mejilla –Lindel–san te quiere mucho, no dudes de su cariño– le abrazó –ahora vamos a disculparnos– le tomo de la mano y la guio al interior del instituto.

Chise abrió la puerta, encontrando a Lindel, arrullando a Satsuki entre sus brazos. Lindel se detuvo y su sonrisa amable desapareció, manteniendo una expresión de seriedad en su rostro. Hope desvió la mirada, apenada. Chise la empujó levemente, llamando la atención de la rubia. Hope entró, caminó hasta Lindel y…

–Lo siento– se disculpó, sinceramente –No debí lastimar a Satsuki– expresó.

Lindel le observo, suspirando –… Llevare a Satsuki conmigo por una temporada– dijo Lindel a Chise –le enseñare lo necesario para cuidar a los dragones. Espero y no te moleste– sonrió amable.

–… Eres su abuelo, Lindel–san– dijo Chise –puedes tomar decisiones si crees que es lo mejor para ella– expresó, triste de ver a Hope romperse.

Hope dejó caerse, asustando a ambos adultos.

– ¿Hope–chan? – preguntó Lindel, preocupado.

–… Aléjate de mí– dijo Hope. Levantó la mirada y demuestra el vacío que siente en ese momento.

Lindel se alejó, llevando entre sus brazos a una dormida Satsuki –adiós Hope–chan– se despidió, saliendo de la enfermería.

…

–3 años después–.

Hope –ahora de 12 años– se encuentra de vacaciones en el hogar de Lindel. Después de prohibirle visitar al rubio por casi 3 años, Hope finalmente obtuvo el permiso de su madre de visitarlo. Al principio, Niklaus le acompañaría; pero a final de cuentas, no pudo. Hope suspiro, tocando la puerta del hogar de Lindel. Una figura femenina, más alta que ella; abrió la puerta. Hope sereno su expresión al verle. Satsuki se encogió, tímidamente.

–Hope, que agradable ¿visita? – sonrió nerviosa –Pasa– se hizo a un lado.

Hope entró, llevando consigo 4 maletas de gran tamaño. Se sorprende al ver el hogar del rubio bien cuidado y más al ver en la lejanía, encima de los muebles; un par de fotos. Hope alejó los pensamientos dañinos en lo más profundo de su mente, colocó sus maletas en una esquina y tomó asiento en el sofá. Satsuki se sentó en el sofá individual de la pequeña sala.

– ¿Dónde se encuentra Lindel–sama? – preguntó Hope.

–Lindel–sama salió por un regalo– dijo Satsuki –Te esperábamos pasado mañana– sonrió.

–Niklaus niisama tuvo un contratiempo y cambié la hora de mi vuelo– expresó serena –madre me permitió acompañarle este año y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad– sonrió, levemente.

–Y–ya veo… ¿Qué tal la escuela? – pregunto alterada.

–Normal. Aburrida hasta cierto punto. Las escuelas humanas no son de mi agrado si me preguntas. Son ciegos– expresó aburrida.

–Y–ya veo…– dijo Satsuki, nerviosa.

– ¿Y tú vas a la escuela? – preguntó Hope.

Satsuki negó –La escuela más cercana está a más de 1 kilómetro. Además, necesito permiso de un familiar. Mamá está ocupada y papá esta fuera de discusión– sonrió –y Lindel–sama no es bueno con las multitudes así que no puedo ir– entristeció –pero es divertido jugar con dragones y aprender de Lindel–sama… Me enseña a cuidar de los dragones cuando él ya no esté– expresó.

– ¿Cuándo ya no este? – repitió Hope, con un tono de voz tembloroso.

–Así es… Lindel–sama planea hacer un viaje una vez se retire de cuidador de guardianes– dijo Satsuki, amable –parece ser que quiere disfrutar de las maravillas que el mundo ofrece– suspiro.

–… Ya veo– dijo Hope, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

–Así es– dijo Satsuki –aunque es extraño el tener que casarme con él– expresó, nerviosa.

–¿Casarse? – Hope se levantó. Su expresión muestra cierto enfado. Apretó las manos, formando puños en señal de su furia.

Satsuki se dio cuenta de su desliz. Palideció.

Entró –he llegado, Satsuki–chan– dijo Lindel, entrando por la puerta.

–¡¿Cómo puedes casarte con él?!– pregunto Hope, molesta.

–¿Hope–chan? – dijo Lindel, sorprendido por verle en su residencia.

–E–eh– dijo Satsuki, confundida –d–debes tranquilizarte, Hope–chan– Satsuki le tocó.

–¡No te atrevas a tocarme! – Hope le dio un manotazo, alejando la mano de Satsuki –Tú… En estos años, recapacite mi comportamiento infantil, avergonzándome de mi actuar y decidida a disculparme contigo– desvió la mirada –y tú– le señala, enojada –Me arrebatas lo que más amo– sentenció.

Lindel se sorprendió de las propias palabras de Hope. Satsuki se sonrojó, escuchando la confesión de la rubia; palideciendo al instante al sentir una inusual cantidad de magia provenir del cuerpo de Hope. Satsuki retrocedió por instinto ante tal presión mágica por parte de la rubia.

–No lo soporto más– dijo Hope, furiosa.

–Maldita sea. Hope tiene un talento para la magia– pensó Satsuki, aterrada de la idea.

–Hope–chan– Lindel colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia.

Hope se detuvo, volteo y observo al rubio – ¿L–lindel–sama? – tartamudeo. Los colores suben por su rostro, tornándose de carmín –y–yo… Lo siento– se disculpó –es solo que… Me sorprendió su compromiso– reprimió las lágrimas.

– ¿Compromiso? – Lindel parece realmente confundido.

–Si… Satsuki lo mencionó– señalo a la pelirroja.

–Oh…– Lindel ató cabos, sonriendo dulcemente ante la expresión de Hope –Lamentablemente si quiere heredar mi legado, un lazo fuerte debe unirnos. Creí que bastaría nuestro lazo familiar, pero no es tan sencillo como parece y después de una plática con mi maestra, se decidió mi compromiso– expresó Lindel, tranquilo –Chise y Elías me mataran si llego a tocar a su pequeña hija– llevó una mano a su mejilla, preocupado.

–… ¿Hope? – dijo Satsuki, preocupada por la chica.

Error. Satsuki se detuvo a medio camino, al observar pequeñas lágrimas, caer libremente por las mejillas de Hope. Y entonces, se dio cuenta de su error. En un inicio, creyó que el cariño de Hope por Lindel, era un cariño más bien de una hermana menor, celosa de una chica que se acercase a su hermano mayor; pero descarto esa idea cuando su amistad con Niklaus, creció –esto a causa del amor no correspondido que el chico profetizó hacia Silky–. Después, pensó que era cariño del tipo figura paterna; después de todo, Lindel cuido de Hope los primeros 9 años de su vida –a causa de los constantes viajes de Refrend y Alice–. Y ahora… Enterarse de esa forma el verdadero motivo por el cual le odia. Sintió una opresión de culpabilidad en el pecho.

–Chicas– interrumpió Lindel –dejemos de pensar en el matrimonio y preparemos la cena– entró, ignorando el llanto de Hope –dado que ni siquiera le miró– y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

–… Me arrepentiré el día de mañana– pensó Satsuki –Lindel–sama– el rubio se detuvo al llamado de su nieta –yo… Lo siento– salió corriendo, dejándoles solos a ambos.

– ¡Satsuki–chan! – gritó Lindel, preocupado. Dio la vuelta y entendió la disculpa de la pelirroja.

Frente a él, se encuentra Hope, con una mirada perdida y derramando lagrimas que ni siquiera se permite limpiar ni retener. Lindel se acercó a la adolescente y le abrazo. Hope se sorprendió, ligeramente. Lindel acaricio sus cabellos con dulzura.

– ¿Por qué lloras, Hope–chan? – pregunto Lindel, dulcemente.

–… Estoy feliz por ustedes– mintió –Y preocupada por la reacción de Chise–san y Elías–sensei– soltó una risita divertida.

–… Deja de mentir, Hope–chan– dijo Lindel, triste –sé porque lloras… Niklaus me lo dijo desde hace tiempo– admitió.

Hope maldijo en latín. ¿Cómo se le ocurre a su estúpido hermano mayor el revelar su secreto mejor guardado? Ni siquiera Alice –en calidad de madre biológica– o Refrend –en calidad de padre biológico– conocen. Solo su hermano mayor y el amigo de este –ósea Chika– tenían conocimiento sobre su amor por Lindel.

–… ¿Satsuki lo sabe? – pregunto Hope. Si la pelirroja tiene conocimiento sobre eso, definitivamente le buscara y le asesinara.

–Satsuki–chan estuvo presente cuando Niklaus lo confesó– dijo Lindel, sin dejar de acariciarle.

–… Ya veo– Hope ahogo un sollozo –… ¿Vas a rechazarme? – pregunto Hope.

–… ¿Por qué debería? – pregunto Lindel, evadiendo la pregunta inicial de Hope.

–Por qué vas a casarte con Satsuki– dijo Hope, cómodamente en los brazos de Lindel.

–Satsuki te tomó el pelo para que reaccionaras y me diera cuenta de tus sentimientos– explicó Lindel –Ella está enamorada de Ruth, el familiar de Chise– confesó.

–Espera ¿Qué? – Hope se alejó, confundida –Su sueño siempre ha sido el cuidar de los dragones– dijo –No puede renunciar a él– declaró.

Lindel suspiró –Satsuki declinó de ser la guardiana cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Ruth– explicó –En un principio, Elías estuvo en contra de su relación; razón por la cual permitió que viviera conmigo durante un tiempo… Creyó que el tiempo y la distancia haría desaparecer ese sentimiento… Se equivocó… Y no le quedó de otra que aceptar a Ruth como pareja de Satsuki– sonrió mientras acaricia la mejilla de Hope. Limpio con cuidado los restos de lágrimas de las mejillas y junto su frente con la de ella –Lo lamento mucho– se disculpa.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto Hope, debatiéndose entre apartarse o disfrutar de la calidez del cuerpo masculino.

–… Por haberte abandonado– sonrió –Pero ahora estás aquí– se aferró a ella –Y no pienso dejarte ir– acerca sus labios a la mejilla de Hope, depositando un pequeño beso.

Los colores suben por el rostro de la pequeña adolescente. Lindel alejó sus labios y junto su frente con la de Hope, sonriéndole. Un sentimiento de calidez los envolvió, sintiéndose en paz. No más soledad, ya que ella estará con él. Le acompañara, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe. Y una cruel verdad golpeó a Lindel en ese instante. Ella morirá joven. Él en cambio, vivirá más de lo que ha vivido hasta ahora. Pero tan pronto la verdad lo golpeo, el miedo de perderla y vagar nuevamente en la tierra, sin nadie que le acompañe, desapareció al ver su sonrisa.

–Gracias por amarme, Hope–chan– sonrió Lindel, satisfecho.

–Si, Lindel–sama– dijo Hope, llorando de felicidad al saberse correspondida.

–Oh mierda– pensó Lindel, mirando hacia el techo y aún abrazando a Hope –Alice–san y Refrend–san van a matarme– suspiró, cansado –pero no importa– sonrió de lado, nostálgico al recordar una sutil sonrisa, siendo llevada por el viento –ya que nuevamente estas en mis brazos una vez más– finalizó su pensar.

Fin.

¡El especial, este es el especial! Para quien no entendió, Hope es la reencarnación del primer amor de Lindel, razón de sus pensamientos. Él siempre estuvo consciente de que ella posee el alma de su primer amor, quien una vez más regresó a su lado. TwT me da tristeza Lindel y por ello cree un personaje para ser su novia en esta historia, pero me siento rara el escribir esta historia de amor. En fin, es el último capitulo de esta historia, disfrútenla de principio a fin, se despide:

Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


End file.
